<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RedFox: Deriva compatible by ak_bennington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404680">RedFox: Deriva compatible</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington'>ak_bennington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Español | Spanish, Jaeger Pilots, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M, Mecha, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Platonic Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Science Fiction, past Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[SakuAtsu. Pacific Rim AU] <br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi, símbolo de la humanidad en la lucha contra los Kaiju, necesita un compañero tras haber perdido el suyo hace cuatro años. El nuevo Proyecto Jaeger brinda la oportunidad a Kiyoomi Sakusa, quien desde siempre lo admiró y se preparó a conciencia para estar a su altura y ser capaz algún día de pilotar el PurpleEagle junto a su ídolo. Sin embargo, el desaparecido RedFox debe entrar de nuevo en juego. Aunque su interfaz, y su piloto, no son aptos para cualquiera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RedFox: Deriva compatible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia se basa únicamente en la primera película de Pacific Rim, toma elementos de esta pero se sitúa en un futuro con otras circunstancias. No se toman en cuenta los acontecimientos de la segunda película.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! Y Pacific Rim pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate y Guillermo del Toro respectivamente y yo no gano nada con esto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Deriva (Drift): proceso neuronal por el cual los pilotos se conectan con su Jaeger</p>
<p>*Brecha: apertura en la corteza terrestre a través de la cual los Kaiju acceden a la Tierra.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span class="u">El primer día (I)</span>
</p>
<p><br/>De tantas veces que había soñado con aquel día, ninguna de ellas había acertado en cómo se sentiría si sucediera de verdad.</p>
<p>¿Era peor? ¿Mejor? Ni siquiera sabría decirlo, con los músculos agarrotados por mantener la postura tan perfecta e inamovible para no dejar traslucir nada de lo que hervía en su interior. No iba a ser menos que el puñado de jóvenes que, al igual que él, permanecían impasibles y con el mentón en alto formando una hilera frente a la tarima improvisada desde la que en breve les darían la bienvenida.</p>
<p>Para muchos de ellos no sería más que una fugaz aventura, conscientes de que la fase de preselección llevaría unos cuantos días y los que no dieran la talla serían devueltos a sus familias en el mismo avión que los había llevado hasta allí.</p>
<p>Claro que Kiyoomi Sakusa no había considerado siquiera esa posibilidad. Él no había llegado hasta allí para ser enviado a su casa como un perdedor. No había centrado todos los objetivos durante su vida en alcanzar ese día, para ser descartado a las primeras de cambio. Había sido metódico y exhaustivo a la hora de prepararse para ese momento.</p>
<p>Aunque en el fondo supiera que la posibilidad de fracasar no era del todo cero.De hecho, la parte que faltaba era la más delicada y frente a la cual no tenía preparación previa, pues por mucho que hubiera trabajado su forma física o su desempeño en simuladores, aún debía demostrar que era capaz de soportar una <em>Deriva</em> real.</p>
<p>Al menos le tranquilizaba no ser el único que no había podido trabajar el aspecto neuronal, y que en ese campo todos tuvieran la misma experiencia.</p>
<p>Las apariencias engañan, pensó, cuando un chico que no debía ser mucho mayor que él, se presentó como el Comandante Kozume. Llegó escoltado de unas cuantas personas más, que más tarde se presentarían como los Líderes de Escuadrón y el Instructor. Ninguno de ellos superaba los treinta años, lo cual decía mucho de la esperanza de vida que tenía un piloto de Jaegers.</p>
<p>Pero eso a él no le importaba. Nadie llegaba allí creyendo no estar a la altura y asumiendo que ese tipo de desgracias podían ocurrirle, así que se no se preocupó mucho por ese detalle.</p>
<p>Si él estaba allí, desafiando las estadísticas de mortalidad, era por aquel individuo que se acababa de presentar como Líder del Escuadrón A: Ushijima Wakatoshi.</p>
<p>Y seguramente no fuera el único.</p>
<p>Ushijima era un símbolo. Un ídolo. La esperanza de la humanidad. Algo así como el Capitán América antes de Los Vengadores. Los niños soñaban con ser como él de mayores, que apareciera para salvarles o, en el más frívolo de los casos, tener su disfraz, mochila, tartera o cualquier otro merchandising disponible.</p>
<p>Sakusa había sido uno de esos chicos. Había entrenado hasta destacar lo suficiente para estar al nivel de ser convocado a los campamentos de preselección. Y ahora era el momento de demostrar que no era uno más.</p>
<p>Que él debía ser el elegido.</p>
<p>La humanidad vivía un momento crucial que había provocado muchos cambios a todos los niveles y que llevaron a convocar esa selección de candidatos casi de manera precipitada. Desde que Ushijima perdió a su compañero en el ataque Kaiju de México, nada volvió a ser igual, y todo fue sometido a un cambio de estrategia.</p>
<p>Aquel ataque dejó en evidencia las carencias de un sistema obsoleto y con una imperiosa necesidad de renovación. El modelo logístico y económico no era el más adecuado para el tipo de ataques que se venían produciendo.</p>
<p>Hasta entonces las intrusiones se habían producido desde la Fosa de las Marianas. El Abismo Challenger, en su extremo sur, constituía el punto más profundo de los océanos, donde la corteza terrestre era más delgada, haciéndolo el lugar más conveniente para abrir la <em>Brecha</em>.</p>
<p>Situar la base de lo Jaegers en una zona cercana también era lo más lógico de cara a atajar un ataque lo más pronto posible. Los Kaijus solían aparecer de uno en uno y se había registrado una tendencia al alza en cuanto a categoría. Parecía justificado que a mayor categoría más tiempo había de pasar hasta el siguiente ataque.</p>
<p>Todo eso sonaba muy bien, les daba la impresión de tener la situación controlada. Una base cercana y un puñado de Jaegers robustos y potentes para neutralizar la amenaza antes de que se fuera de las manos.</p>
<p>Hasta que aquella rutina se rompió.</p>
<p>Lo que se suponía que iba a ser un terremoto, resultó en otra <em>Brecha</em> abierta en la costa americana. La realidad era de pronto tan evidente que dolía: las zonas más sísmicas del planeta se sucedían a lo largo del llamado Anillo de Fuego. Y este no se limitaba exclusivamente a la costa asiática.</p>
<p>Los Jaegers tardaron demasiado tiempo en llegar a México, y para cuando lo hicieron, la situación se había ido de las manos. No era un Kaiju especialmente grande, un Categoría 2. No habría costado demasiado deshacerse de él, si no fuera porque no estaba solo.</p>
<p>Fue una carnicería, tanto para civiles como para pilotos. Ushijima fue de los pocos que sobrevivieron.</p>
<p>A partir del ataque de México, se optó por adoptar otro tipo de medidas. Habría dos bases que se repartirían las áreas a cubrir para disminuir el tiempo de respuesta. Y la más relevante: se pasaría de tener una flota de pocos, pero potentes Jaegers, a una más numerosa que requirieran menor especialización y coste de fabricación. Utilizando la técnica de la jauría, podrían juntarse para atacar en grupo en caso de que hubiese más de un Kaiju.</p>
<p>De aquello hacía ya cuatro años y ellos eran la primera hornada de pilotos de los nuevos Jaegers.</p>
<p>Hasta el momento, habían podido sobrevivir con los tres Jaegers que habían quedado, mientras se aceleraba la construcción de los nuevos y el adiestramiento de los candidatos mediante campamentos de preselección.</p>
<p>De este modo, Sakusa se vio compartiendo un viaje de varias horas en un avión militar con casi una veintena de jóvenes de su edad contra los que luchar para hacerse con el ansiado puesto de piloto R de Ushijima. No intercambió palabra alguna con ellos. No había ido allí a hacer amigos. El único que tenía se había quedado en el continente, descalificado en las pruebas médicas por una lesión en el corazón de la que nunca tuvo constancia ni síntomas.</p>
<p>En cierta manera era un alivio. No solo porque de ese modo Komori estaría a salvo, o todo lo a salvo que podría estar alguien que no está en la primera línea de batalla, sino también porque hubiera supuesto un rival a considerar a la hora de hacerse con un puesto de titular. Komori era de los mejores que se había encontrado en los campamentos.</p>
<p>Sakusa estaba seguro de que su buena compatibilidad no se debía a que eran primos, ya que no era un factor decisivo como podía darse en el caso de hermanos, pero sí que había sido una suerte que Motoya se desenvolviera mejor como piloto L, el mismo rol de Ushijima, y así haberle servido como entrenamiento durante todos aquellos años. Komori y él podrían haber pilotado juntos en el caso de no obtener el puesto de piloto del PurpleEagle, de no ser por la mala suerte que había tenido con su corazón.</p>
<p>Supo que aquello no iba a ser fácil desde el primer momento en que puso un pie fuera del avión.</p>
<p>La base se situaba en una de las muchas islas del archipiélago filipino, y también cerca del Abismo Challenger. Azotada por el mar y el viento en todas sus vertientes, la ventisca le dio la bienvenida a modo de diminutas gotas de agua de mar clavándose en su piel, humedeciéndole la ropa, revolviéndole el cabello, y el olor a mar y óxido impregnando su ser.</p>
<p>Daba una extraña sensación de desasosiego, quizás alimentada por los nervios inevitables que no debería estar sintiendo, como si ese entorno casi hostil fuese así a propósito. Como si le estuviese diciendo que mejor acostumbrarse a eso y no encariñarse demasiado con la vida, por lo que pudiera pasar.</p>
<p>Obviamente, la base no estaba construida cómo y dónde lo estaba para dar esa impresión. La apariencia de estilo steampunk, con tuberías vistas y frías superficies de metal llenas de remaches, no era más que la manera más eficiente de construcción para ese tipo de usos. Al igual que lo habían sido los nuevos robots.</p>
<p>Adaptándose a los nuevos tiempos y necesidades, los Jaegers v2 eran más pequeños, más ligeros y más rápidos. Eran también más eficientes y más baratos de mantener y construir. La interfaz neuronal, más evolucionada gracias a la experiencia recabada por el uso de los anteriores, también exigía menos carga a los pilotos.</p>
<p>Cuando todo empezó meses atrás, con el anuncio oficial en las televisiones y prensa acerca de que se requerían nuevos pilotos, los puntos de acceso a los campamentos de selección quedaron colapsados. Kiyoomi recordaba preguntarse el por qué tanta gente se ofrecería voluntariamente a una muerte prematura. Estaba siendo considerado, si tenía en cuenta que la mayoría de los presentes no pasarían el corte. Él, en cambio, no tenía duda alguna sobre sus habilidades y estaba convencido de que ocuparía el puesto de mando del PurpleEagle.</p>
<p>El chico que llegó acompañado de otros se adelantó y le alcanzaron un micrófono, pues el viento era fuerte y no facilitaba la comunicación. Cuando habló, su voz sonó suave pero firme. Por su aspecto nadie pensaría que aquel joven era el encargado de coordinar todo aquello. Tenía el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y llevaba un uniforme militar con multitud de condecoraciones en la solapa, pero en el que se veía sumamente incómodo, como si estuviera deseando darse la vuelta lo más pronto posible y quitárselo. Las zapatillas gastadas que llevaba en lugar de zapatos abrillantados con betún, le confirmaron a Kiyoomi aquellas sospechas.</p>
<p>–Yo, Comandante Kozume Kenma, os doy la bienvenida a la fase 5 del Proyecto Jaeger. No voy a mentir. No va a ser fácil. Nunca lo es, pero si habéis llegado hasta aquí eso dice mucho de vosotros. No todos se quedarán. Las exigencias son muy altas pues la humanidad está en nuestras manos. A aquellos que no lo consigan, les diré que no se rindan, ya saben a qué se enfrentan y pueden tener otra oportunidad. Por desgracia, lo más seguro es que la tengan en algún momento. Cubrir la baja de un compañero caído es duro. Encarar una Deriva a veces es más difícil que pelear con puños pues saca a la luz nuestros peores demonios. Hay que aprender a sobreponerse a todo eso porque cuando estéis frente a un Kaiju no hay lugar a lamentaciones. No os tendrá piedad. Vosotros tampoco, y para ello debéis poder confiar plenamente en vuestro compañero para que todo fluya como uno solo. Para eso estáis aquí, para encontrar entre los mejores las mejores compatibilidades. Dicho esto, paso el testigo a Kuroo Tetsurou, vuestro instructor, que os dará más detalles.</p>
<p>No había dicho nada nuevo, pero había algo en sus palabras y en el modo de dar el discurso que hablaba desde su propia experiencia. Estaba claro que siendo tan joven debía haber andado un largo camino para llegar a donde estaba. Y fue cuando se dio la vuelta para dejar su lugar al instructor que Sakusa pudo reparar en su cojera.</p>
<p>Aquella incomodidad se le instaló en el pecho al darse cuenta de lo real que era todo. No sabía qué le podría haber sucedido, pero fuera lo que fuese no era un juego de niños, ni un capricho. Eran vidas en juego y las suyas eran las que menos importaban.</p>
<p>Al hombre que tomó la palabra ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones supervisando los campamentos de preselección.</p>
<p>–Me llamo Kuroo Tetsurou y seré vuestro instructor tanto en las pruebas preliminares como en las definitivas para aquellos que logren quedarse. Como ya supongo que sabéis, el modo de actuación ha cambiado. Sois el primer grupo de pilotos de Jaeger v2, lo que significa que debéis estar listos para cualquier tipo de cambio sobre la estrategia a seguir puesto que debemos ir depurándola sobre la marcha en base a la experiencia.</p>
<p>Miró hacia un lado y chasqueó los dedos. Detrás de donde estaban los superiores se elevó la compuerta de la dársena. El tal Kuroo esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que los candidatos perdían por un momento la compostura al tener ante sus ojos a los verdaderos Jaegers.</p>
<p>Sakusa creyó mantenerse firme como para mostrarse sorprendido, pero no así sucedió con el chico que tenía a su derecha. A aquel joven alto, con el pelo moreno y ligeramente ondulado, le tembló la mandíbula por la fuerza en la que la apretó tratando de no parecer alterado. En su lugar obtuvo lo contrario, la respiración contenida, los ojos humedecidos y las mejillas acaloradas por la falta de oxígeno. Kiyoomi desvió solo lo justo la mirada para ver que, aun manteniéndose recto, se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos al apretarlas en un puño.</p>
<p>Incluso para él eran impresionantes. Podría poner la mano en el fuego que ninguno de los allí presentes había visto un Jaeger en persona hasta ese momento. La televisión o incluso los pósters, como el del PurpleEagle que tenía en su habitación, editados con efectos para parecer más espectaculares, no les hacían justicia. Había algo majestuoso a la vez que decadente que les confería un atractivo especial.</p>
<p>Sakusa podía identificarlos perfectamente. Llevaba desde los diez años persiguiendo ese sueño. Los tenía incluso en álbumes de cromos en los que se especificaban sus características técnicas y las de sus pilotos, la mayoría de ellos desaparecidos.</p>
<p>Como de exposición, junto a los Jaegers veteranos se mostraban los nuevos Jaeger v2. Se veían nuevos y relucientes, y también mucho más pequeños. Había un total de doce y todos ellos mostraban características únicas y diferenciables, al igual que sucedía con los antiguos.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, lo que a Sakusa le llamó la atención fue que estuviesen cuatro Jaegers veteranos.</p>
<p>Siempre pensó que el RedFox quedó destruido, pues hasta ese momento no se había vuelto a utilizar.</p>
<p>Por otro lado, también le encontraba sentido. La nueva hornada de aspirantes tenía el propósito de encontrar quienes manejaran los Jaeger v2 como también encontrar reemplazos para los pilotos veteranos que faltaban. Quizás fuese el momento de encontrar alguien a la altura del RedFox.</p>
<p>–Son hermosos, ¿verdad? –bromeó Kuroo ante la reacción generalizada. Otro hombre, de pelo gris y negro le robó por un momento el micrófono.</p>
<p>–A ver si seguís opinando lo mismo cuando tengáis que pilotarlos. A veces son un auténtico dolor en el culo.</p>
<p>Aquel que acababa de devolver el micrófono al instructor, era Bokuto Kotarou, piloto del GreyOwl, a quien también le faltaba un compañero.</p>
<p>Se oyó alguna que otra risa en respuesta a la gracia de Bokuto, que Sakusa hubiera reprendido de manera implacable de saber quién había tenido aquella falta de respeto, pues decía mucho de alguien el no saber guardar la compostura cuando se requería.</p>
<p>–La nueva formación será de la de Jauría. Cada Líder de Escuadrón tendrá a cargo una Jauría de tres Jeager v2. Nos estamos coordinando con la costa americana y tras el periodo de formación se destinarán unidades a otras bases de manera que todo el Anillo de Fuego quede cubierto por Jaurías en un intervalo menor a tres horas. Mientras tanto las bases Mariana –en la que nos encontramos– y Pascua serán las principales de cada costa –explicó Kuroo.</p>
<p>Ninguno de ellos había sido informado con exactitud de qué diferencias, aparte de las características de los nuevos Jaegers, tendría el Proyecto respecto a las fases anteriores. A simple vista, y sin haber probado los nuevos robots en combate, parecía una solución bastante sensata, después de saber qué fue lo que llevó al desastre en el ataque de México.</p>
<p>A continuación, Kuroo procedió a presentar a los Líderes de Escuadrón, aunque a aquellas alturas dudaba de que hubiera alguien que no los conociera aún. Eran prácticamente leyendas.</p>
<p>–Líder del Escuadrón A, Ushijima Wakatoshi, piloto L del PurpleEagle. Buscamos un piloto R con altas tasas de flexibilidad neuronal. ¿Quiénes aquí son pilotos R o ambivalentes?</p>
<p>Sakusa alzó la mano junto con algunos más y se regocijó internamente por aquella especificación. Si había alguna cualidad que los instructores siempre le habían destacado, esa era la flexibilidad. Sin ser un ambivalente, esa flexibilidad no le hacía mal piloto del hemisferio izquierdo y podría usar ese puesto en un momento dado, aunque no era comparable con lo que era capaz pilotando desde el hemisferio derecho.</p>
<p>No pudo mirarlo bien, pues debía seguir mirando al frente, pero por el rabillo del ojo le pareció que debía haber al menos cinco o seis más calificados como pilotos R.</p>
<p>–Líder del Escuadrón B, Bokuto Kôtarô, piloto R del GreyOwl. Buscamos un piloto L que destaque en iniciativa y resolución de problemas, con buena forma física ya que el GreyOwl es el Jaeger más pesado de todos.</p>
<p>Esa vez, Sakusa no alzó la mano, pero pudo comprobar que también había otros cuatro o cinco candidatos catalogados como pilotos L.</p>
<p>Al igual que en el cerebro, donde cada hemisferio controla distintas acciones, se descubrió que ese aspecto se podía trasladar a los Jaegers y sus pilotos. De esta manera, la compenetración era mejor y la carga neuronal menos exigente.</p>
<p>Tal vez fuera por eso por lo que ahora buscaban un compañero para Bokuto, después de que Kuroo –su compañero durante años–, abandonara el combate para dedicarse a la instrucción.</p>
<p>–Líder del Escuadrón C, Yaku Morisuke y su compañero Kai Nobuyuki, pilotos del BlackNeko –anunció Kuroo. La sensación generalizada fue de alivio al ver que aún quedaban Jaegers con sus dos pilotos vivos.</p>
<p>Por último, quedaba el RedFox. El silencio se hizo pesado al no tener a nadie a quien anunciar.</p>
<p>Se notaba que había sido puesto a punto para la ocasión. Los otros tres Jaegers ser veían bien, aunque con sus pequeños desperfectos por estar en activo estaba claro que debían pasar un mantenimiento periódico. En cambio, el RedFox era como si recién hubiese salido de fábrica.</p>
<p>–Escuadrón D. RedFox. Esta joya ha estado años cubriéndose de óxido en el hangar y va siendo hora de que vuelva a la carga. Buscamos pilotos de cualquier tipo, debemos probar todas las posibilidades pues su interfaz es bastante peculiar y no apta para todo el mundo...</p>
<p>–Lo dice porque él no fue capaz de manejarlo –intervino Bokuto.</p>
<p>Yaku y Kai le rieron la gracia, incluso el Comandante ahogó una risa ante la acusación, y el gesto azorado de Kuroo confirmó que debía ser cierto.</p>
<p>Tal vez para desviar la atención de aquel asunto, el instructor sacó una lista con los nombres de todos los que habían sido seleccionados para las pruebas.</p>
<p>–Ahora iré nombrando a cada uno y me diréis qué tipo de piloto sois y datos relevantes. Tengo todos vuestros informes, ya que he sido yo quien os ha seleccionado a la mayoría de vosotros, pero es para que también os conozcáis –hizo una pausa antes de nombrar al primero de la lista–. ¿Akaashi Keiji?</p>
<p>El chico cabello moreno y ondulado que estaba a la derecha de Sakusa alzó la mano.</p>
<p>–¡Presente! Soy Akaashi Keiji, tengo veinte años y soy piloto L.</p>
<p>–Muy bien, Akaashi. ¿Algo que quieras destacar? –Kuroo miró en algunas de las hojas–. Tienes buenas estadísticas.</p>
<p>Sakusa se quedó esperando con curiosidad. Aunque asumía que si estaban allí debían tener buen nivel, quería saber a qué tipo de rivales se enfrentaba. Sin embargo, lo que Akaashi mencionó no fueron sus calificaciones. Pudo ver como tragaba fuerte antes de hacer acopio de fuerza y decir delante de todos:</p>
<p>–Vengo a por el puesto de piloto del GreyOwl –exclamó a los cuatro vientos, sin tapujos, a pesar de que sus osadas palabras levantaron murmullos entre los demás.</p>
<p>Sakusa esbozó una sonrisa, pues sin haberse esperado esa actitud, le agradó el arrojo y el descaro. Aquel chico llegaría lejos. Los tenía bien puestos.</p>
<p>Quizás él también debía ser claro con sus intenciones.</p>
<p>–¡Ey, ey, ey! –celebró Bokuto con gestos exagerados, provocando a los demás líderes, que simplemente sonreían–. ¡Todos me quieren a mí! Por algo será.</p>
<p>–¿Todos? –observó Yaku–. Yo solo veo a uno, Bokuto. Y deja que pruebe lo que es una <em>Deriva</em> contigo... Querrá salir huyendo de ahí.</p>
<p>–¡No digas eso que lo vas a asustar!</p>
<p>No iba desencaminado. Akaashi se puso rojo y dejó de respirar, asumiendo con estoicismo las consecuencias de su atrevimiento.</p>
<p>Kuroo carraspeó, llamando la atención para calmar el alboroto antes de continuar con la lista. Pero fue interrumpido al abrir la boca para nombrar al siguiente aspirante.</p>
<p>Una voz se alzó acercándose por atrás. Los que estaban en el estrado mostraron sus rostros sorprendidos y Sakusa se mantuvo firme, aguantando las ganas de girarse para ver quién era.</p>
<p>–Pensaba que mi hermano no murió para nada –escupió con rabia–. ¿Tan desesperados estáis que ahora aceptáis menores de edad?</p>
<p>Se creó un silencio incómodo provocado por aquella voz que se imponía incluso a la naturaleza pues de repente, el viento pareció incluso amainar. Estaba claro que, fuera quien fuese, nadie había esperado su presencia allí.</p>
<p>–Vaya, vaya, el hijo pródigo. ¡Quién lo iba a decir! ¿Qué es lo que ha conseguido sacarte de tu cueva, Miya? –dijo Bokuto, con sarcasmo.</p>
<p>Aquel nombre... Sakusa abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oírlo y relacionarlo con el apellido de aquellos pilotos gemelos del RedFox. Todo apuntaba a que no solo el Jaeger no fue destruido durante el ataque de México, pues lo tenía delante en perfectas condiciones, sino que al menos uno de los pilotos sobrevivió. Para el resto del mundo, ambos Miya desaparecieron aquel día junto con su Jaeger.</p>
<p>Apenas pudo reconocerlo. Habían pasado solo cuatro años, pero poco quedaba de aquellos Miya que tenían legiones de fans. Guapos y con carisma, salían en televisión, hacían anuncios y portadas de revistas. Entonces eran diferenciables por su color de pelo, ambos teñidos. Ahora no sabría identificar cuál de los dos era ese sujeto con el pelo moreno y descuidado, barba de una semana y aspecto demacrado.</p>
<p>No obstante, lo que más le llamó la atención a Sakusa fue el tufillo a alcohol que le llegó cuando Miya pasó por su lado y se acercó al estrado llevando a un jovencito agarrado de las orejas, que pataleaba, protestaba y pedía perdón.</p>
<p>Si bien la aparición de Miya había sorprendido a sus superiores, no fue como si hubiesen visto a un muerto resucitar, así que debían saber de su coartada, como apuntó Bokuto al insinuar que algo lo había hecho salir de su cueva.</p>
<p>–¡Shoyo! ¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Kuroo al ver al chico que Miya soltó de un empujón a los pies de la tarima.</p>
<p>–¿Así que lo conoces? –dijo Miya, sorprendido, para luego adoptar un tono severo–. Recuerdo que crearon la Ley Miya después de que mi hermano y yo fuésemos reclutados a los doce años y obligados a combatir con dieciséis para que el pobre Osamu muriese a los veinte sin conocer otra cosa que esta puta basura. ¿Y cuántos años tienes, chico?</p>
<p>–Diecisiete, pero ¡cumplo dieciocho el mes que viene! ¡Lo juro!</p>
<p>–Según la Ley Miya, está prohibido reclutar a menores de edad. Si tanto deseas arruinar tu vida, debes esperar a la siguiente convocatoria. No vas a engañar a nadie con este carnet falso –añadió el ex piloto, lanzándole la identificación a los pies–. Además, deberíais poner más cuidado, si este mocoso y yo nos hemos colado sin problema, cualquiera podría hacerlo.</p>
<p>Kuroo suspiró y miró a Kenma en busca de su opinión.</p>
<p>–¿Qué hacemos con él?</p>
<p>–Que se quede, si es cierto lo que dice de que solo le falta un mes, podrá participar en las pruebas, pero no pilotar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.</p>
<p>Kuroo asintió dando el visto bueno a lo que el jovencito exclamó un "¡Bien!" lleno de entusiasmo.</p>
<p>–Supongo que entregarnos polizones menores de edad no es lo único que te ha traído por aquí, ¿me equivoco, Atsumu? –preguntó el Comandante.</p>
<p>–No. El RedFox es mío. Solo yo le pongo un dedo encima. Es una jodida bestia que no se deja domar por cualquiera, supongo que ya lo sabéis, ¿no es así, Kuroo?</p>
<p>–No te digo que no –admitió el instructor.</p>
<p>Atsumu se acercó al resto de Líderes, saludándolos con un apretón de manos a Kuroo y Ushijima, una palmada en el hombro a los del BlackNeko y un frío asentimiento de cabeza a Bokuto. Fue Kenma quien tomó la última palabra para establecer ciertos límites antes de que se sintiera aceptado sin más resistencia.</p>
<p>–No te rechazo porque es evidente que nadie mejor que tú pilota el RedFox, después de todo fue modificado para adaptarse a ti y a Osamu. Pero esta vez, pon de tu parte. Y si no piensas hacerlo, el avión regresará a la ciudad al anochecer. Al igual que has venido sin permiso, puedes irte.</p>
<p>Atsumu rio provocadoramente y recalcó a propósito:</p>
<p>–De acuerdo, <em>Comandante</em>.</p>
<p>Kenma asintió y ordenó a Kuroo que prosiguiera con la lista de aspirantes.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N/A: Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado. He decidido dividir este primer capítulo porque creo que era demasiada información y se podía hacer pesado. Espero que no y que todo haya quedado más o menos claro. </p>
<p>No me pude contener de poner a Kenma de Comandante XD.</p>
<p>Si alguien leyó “Registro semanal” de aquí salió la idea.</p>
<p>Cualquier duda, me preguntáis. </p>
<p>Comentarios, votos, kudos ¡son bienvenidos!</p>
<p>Besitos</p>
<p>Ak</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>